


Group Holiday

by Okata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata
Summary: The 212th and 501th are given joint mission to Scariff
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm laughing at myself while typing the summary.  
> Basically what the title says, a fanart.

They enjoyed the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday isn't always smooth sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my cheap joking sense suddenly demands a comic to this thing.  
> Warning (?) for possible ooc because I know I'm not that good at making dialogues. Enjoy! //runs

They'll (maybe) help out if the situation stayed like that for a while.


End file.
